Death Or Sleep
by raerobgal
Summary: Raven dies in battle...or does she? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi e****veryone! I'm back with a new fic but I hope it turns out well as this is dedicated to my best friend – ****xCookieMunsturrrx.**

**If you don't like the pairing, don't read it.**

**It's as simple as that.**

**Anyway! Enjoy…(maybe!?)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen titans. :(**

"Titans! Go!" called Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

Everyone knew their job so they got straight to work. Cyborg blasted at this new villain with his sonic cannon but the villain dodged it. The villain was new in town and was known by the name of 'heartkiller' and was a guy, NOT a girl.

"Yo! Stay still you idiot! Let us beat you 'cause I gotta make lunch as I'm SO hungry!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

But Heartkiller ignored his pleads and carried on with causing havoc. Starfire tried to blast the villain with starbolts but he reflected them right back at her.

Suddenly, Heartkiller was knocked down by a green elephant whish was supposedly Beastboy.

"You will wish you never did that idiot!" Heartkiller shouted getting up and shooting Beastboy with an animal tranquilizer.

Beastboy though, changed back into human form before the dart hit him, but it did hit his backside. So only Beastboy's butt was asleep. Robin then threw explosive discs at Heartkiller but failed miserably.

It was now Ravens turn to face this evil guy. She chanted her famous three words, but before she reached the end of the last one, she was knocked down with an arrow which hit her arm. She immediately fell and her eyes closed as she hit the hard ground. Everyone's attention turned to the gothic beauty, so that gave Heartkiller a chance to escape. Robin knelt down beside her and tried to wake her, with no luck. She wouldn't even stir and her breathing was very slow. Robin suddenly thought, "Is she dying? No, that can't be. Raven wouldn't leave without a fight. Wake up Raven! Wake up!" Then a voice interrupted him,

"What's this?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked up and saw that Cyborg had the arrow in his hand, with a piece of paper wrapped onto it. Everyone went to have a look and read it. It read:

"THE BEING THAT HAS RECEIVED THE ARROW OF DEATH, HAS NOT ACTUALLY DIED, BUT FALLEN INTO A DEEP SLEEP. THERE IS ONE WAY TO WAKE THE VICTIM. HOWEVER IT MAY BE ON DIFFICULT PROPORTIONS, AS ONLY TRUE LOVES FIRST KISS IS THE ANSWER. IF THE VICTIM ALREADY HAS A LOVER BUT IS NOT THEIR TRUE LOVE IT WILL NOT WORK!!!TRY AS YOU MIGHT BUT THE VICTIMS TRUE LOVE COULD BE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THW WORLD FOR ALL WE KNOW! HAHAHA!"

Starfire gasped and then asked,

"Whatever does this mean?"

"It means that Raven will only awake to true loves fist kiss. If she has a boyfriend now – which I highly doubt – and if he is not her true love but lover at the moment, not even that kiss will wake her." Robin replied.

"Dude! Does this mean that we need to see who she's meant to be with? I mean, what if she's destined to be a loner-" Beastboy started which Cyborg put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up grass stain! You could jinx Raven you nutter!"

"Look, let' just go home with Raven and start to find a way to wake her." Robin told everyone as he picked up Raven – bridal style, and they made their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!!! NEW CHAPPIE!!! Sorry, going a bit crazy! Anyway, I hope this is better than the first chapter, and please review!**** By the way, please don't flame me!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them :( **

At the tower, Robin had put Raven in the infirmary to rest. Beastboy was trying to beat Cyborg on the Xbox 360 without any luck, while Starfire made one of her pies (the nasty ones that make you puke). In the infirmary, Robin looked at Raven. He hoped she would wake up soon, as then he could gaze into her soft amethyst eyes. The ones he fell in love with. He could stare at them all day, but as her eyes were closed right now, he obviously couldn't. It was since Raven defeated her evil father Trigon that Robin had began to have certain feelings towards the gothic beauty.

Knowing that she was in a deep sleep, and she couldn't hear him, he whispered into her ear,

"Raven…You will wake up, and I'm sure of it. We'll find a way. I know you can't hear me, so this is really pointless. I want you to know though, I-I think I'm in love with you. You probably don't love me but-"

"Friend Robin! Please, why do you not leave friend Raven to rest in peace?" Starfire's cheerful tone came from the door.

"Raven's not dead, so don't say 'rest in peace'. I just wanna make sure she's alright." Robin returned.

"Oh. Robin? I have been meaning to ask you something. May I ask you now please?"

"Uh, yeah sure Star."

"I have a strong liking for a certain earthling, and I was wondering if you could help me to win his heart."

"Okay, but who is it?"

"Well… it is friend Speedy!"

"O…kay. He likes pizza and action films."

"Yes! I already know these things! How will I impress him?"

"Talk to him about movies and organise a date with him."

"But friend Robin, I do not know how to do the talking of action films!"

"I'll help, and so will Cyborg. We know everything about action movies."

"Thank you! Shall we proceed to the 'room of main' and you may start in teaching me?"

"You mean the main room? Yeah, we will teach you." Robin said and they left the infirmary.

**Short, but when I do short chapters, they less time it will take to update! Anyway, hope you liked it. I need some ideas so you can tell me your suggestions in a review**** (click the lilac button). Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to all my reviewers and oh yeah, I need some suggestions for the next chapter after this. If I have no ideas, I can't write so please help me out here!!! Hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself again? Don't own them.**

As Starfire and Robin entered the room where Cyborg and Beastboy were battling it out on the gamestation, Robin called out to Cyborg,

"Hey Cyborg! I need to talk to you-Beastboy, this doesn't concern you!" he added as Beastboy began walking over aswell.

"So what do you want?" Cyborg asked his leader as he walked over.

"We-as in us two-have to tell Starfire about action films and let her know everything about them." Robin replied.

"Alright but why?" Cyborg asked a bit confused.

"She wants to impress Speedy."

"So Star and Speedy are gettin' it on?" Cyborg cried out incredously.

"NO! I HAVE MINOR CRUSH ON FRIEND SPEEDY!" Starfire shouted a bit too loud.

"WHAT!" Beastboy cried out from the couch, while his brain was still processing the new information.

"Nothing! Now as I was saying, we gotta teach Starfire about action films so she can impress her crush, and they will end up going out with each other…you know" Robin said.

"Yeah. Who's your crush Cyborg? Bumblebee?" Beastboy teased.

"Shut up! At least I don't fancy a statue!" Cyborg blushed.

"Terra is a girl, who was turned into a statue!" Beastboy said defending himself.

"Speedy is…buff? I believe?" Starfire blurted out while trying to join in.

"Whatever. And-wait a sec. Robin, who do you like?" Cyborg said turning his attention to the Boy Wonder.

At that remark, Beastboy and Starfire immediately diverted their attention on Robin aswell.

"W-what?" Robin asked nervously as his three friends surrounded him. He was backing away until…

"OUCH!"…he banged right into the wall.

"Come on Rob!"

"Dude, tell us who you like!"

"Please friend Robin! Tell us who you do the fancying to!"

"I-I…" Robin started.

"Its Starfire isn't it?" Beastboy said to him.

"No!" Robin returned angrily. He didn't like Starfire that way. He liked someone else…by far.

"Then who? - Wait. DON'T YOU DARE START HITTIN' ON BEE! SHE'S MY GIRL!" Cyborg yelled.

"No, no! I wouldn't dream of doing that!" Robin replied quickly.

"Then where is this lucky girl?"

"Lying in a bed sleeping and appearing to be dead when she's not" Robin replied simply. Cyborg and Starfire looked at him in surprise. Beastboy however, didn't fully understand who he was talking about and still had a hopeful face. He asked the Boy Wonder,

"Dude! Who? I need a name!"

"Raven" Robin said as his face turned a beetroot red.

"DUDE! That is…weird 'cause Raven's like…an emo!" Beastboy cried out.

"She's a GOTH you nutcase!" Cyborg corrected him.

"Whatever, she's so pretty…and gentle-" Robin was soon cut off by Beastboy.

"GENTLE! Dude, Raven's a lot of things but 'gentle' is definatley not one of them! Have you seen what she does to me?!"

"Yeah, but I meant her personality." Robin said calmly.

"Friend Raven is very…quiet and 'private'." Starfire concluded.

"Robin, I think you could wake her." Cyborg said seriously.

"Yeah right. Like Raven loves me." Robin returned.

"Who wouldn't dude? I mean you're like the leader of the Teen Titans, the 'hottest' guy in Jump city. Every dude would love to be you Robin." Beastboy said with obvious envy in his voice.

"That's the point! Raven isn't the type to fall in love with guys like me. She likes a guy for his personality and whatever else. She hates me."

"C'mon Rob! She likes ya! I see it in her eyes and face when she talks to you and looks at you." Cyborg beamed.

"Yeah right. If I kiss her, nothing will happen." Robin muttered.

"You sure about that?" Cyborg grinned.

"Yep."

"We'll see. Tomorrow."

"Yeah…wait-what!" Robin said as he snapped out of his daydreaming and suddenly coming to realization.

"Kiss Raven tomorrow. Speedy's coming over in 2 days. In other words he's coming on Saturday. For now, I will teach Starfire about action films on the couch." Cyborg replied as he and the alien princess made their way over to the couch leaving Robin standing there in shock.

He, Robin, was going to kiss Raven, the girl of his dreams tomorrow, to see if it would wake her from the deep sleep she was in. If it didn't awake her, he would be heartbroken, but he would find Raven's actual true love. If it meant he could gaze in wonder at her beautiful amethyst eyes. He would make sure that Raven would wake, even if he wasn't her true love, so that he could see her in motion and talk to her. He wanted her to be happy and that proved how much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! ****Thanks for all the good reviews!!! The main reason for updating is to keep all my reviewers happy! I really need ideas. No ideas, no writing-or typing. Please keep the reviews coming, and ideas. Well, hope you enjoy… :)**

The next morning, Robin awoke to the sound of his radio alarm clock. The song playing was Evanescence's Bring Me To Life. He stretched lazily and yawned loudly. He suddenly stopped in mid-stretch and mid-yawn as he realized that he was meant to kiss his crush today. He was kind of looking forward to kissing the gothic beauty but also saddened as he would be receiving the disappointment of her still lying on the bed in a deep slumber, despite his kiss.

That would be very embarrassing for him as every girl in jump city fancied him but one person didn't. Raven. Well that's what he thought. He didn't even like any other girls apart from Raven. He knew she didn't like him. Well that's what he thought…

"Yo Rob! Get up and have breakfast! It's already7:15!" Cyborg's voice shouted through his door. "You were meant to be up an hour ago! Besides, Beastboy's gonna come up here in a minute asking you if you want _tofu_! You get your butt down in the kitchen NOW!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Robin replied.

As he entered the main room, he saw his friends watch him excitedly as if they had been told that they were doing no chores for the next century! He asked them cautiously,

"Uh, hey you guys. What are you looking at me like that for? You're all scaring me…"

"Why friend Robin, it is the day for you to awaken our friend!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Yeah dude. Ravens gonna be awake, and then I can tell her some more jokes!" Beastboy said also.

"Man, when she wakes up, I will totally make sure that she gets the best plate of pasta ever!" Cyborg smiled.

"Guys, I don't think that I AM Ravens true love. So-" Robin said before Cyborg interrupted him.

"Well we shall see about that in a few moments!"

"Wh-what!" Robin asked in shock before Starfire and Cyborg pushed him down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Guys put me down!" Robin shouted to his friends.

"Not until we have reached the room where friend Raven is situated!" cried Starfire full of happiness.

"Okay…"

They opened the doors and saw Raven lying there on the bed. In a deep sleep. Robin was let down from his friend's grip and slowly made his way over to his sleeping crush. He heard Cyborg mutter something to Beastboy which sounded something like:

"_He's about to wake her up! Man this is so cool!"_

Beastboy's whispered his reply;

"_Dude, I wonder how Raven will react! She will get totally embarrassed__ 'cause we're all here!"_

Robin ignored their whispers and leant down toward the sleeping girl. Their lips were inches apart when suddenly-

BANG!

The titans turned to the sound of the noise which was a few metres away from Ravens bed. The "bang" was caused by Heartkiller.

"You foolish idiot!" Heartkiller yelled to a confused Robin.

"What the hell are you on about?" Robin replied angrily.

"Whatever you do, don't wake that bitch up!"

"WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT RAVEN! NOW!" Robin shouted pinning the villain to the floor and threatening to punch him.

"Dude! Just ask him what he wants!" Beastboy said to the Boy Wonder.

"What do you want now you no good ass-" Cyborg started but he stopped as Heartkiller pushed Robin off him, landing with a loud "THUD"!

"Friend Robin!" Starfire gasped as she ran to Robin's aid. Cyborg and Beastboy were trying to distract Heartkiller. Robin stood up, despite the bruise on his left elbow and deep cut in his knee. Starfire told him to sit down, but he payed no attention to the alien princess.

"You must rest; we shall take care of this matter at hand!" Starfire told him comfortingly.

"This gay twat won't let me kiss Raven, and I want to find out why!" Robin argued. He stood up and made his way over to Heartkiller.

"Hey! Heartkiller! Come here, I wanna talk to you…calmly!" Robin called out. His friends looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"Hey, Rob! What's wrong wit'u?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin ignored his friend's cries, and walked straight up to Heartkiller. He said to him,

"Why won't you let me kiss Raven?"

"Because, Boy Wonder, if you don't kiss her before midnight tonight she dies! HAHAHA! Its morning now, but if you don't kiss her within the next sixteen hours, she will die. I suppose that wasn't listed on the note was it? If true loves first kiss doesn't wake her soon, she dies!" Heartkiller laughed and suddenly in a blink of an eye, vanished.

**Okay, that chapter number 4 done!!! More reviews please! Was this chapter good, bad, good and bad? Tell me in a review please!!! Oh yeah…if I get no reviews, then I guess this story will stay at this point…FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA(evil laugh)!!!!! Review please! Love you all : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the reason for this fic so keep sending them! Thank you. I especially would like to thank:**

**xCookieMunsturrrx**

**Vianna**

**Twilight Dancer123**

**raven-shadowsong3**

**superheroxnerd**

**And all you others who have reviewed!!! Thank you…this is the last chapter btw… please enjoy!!!**

**Anyway**** - on with chapter 5!!! Enjoy ;)**

"Man, dat ain't right!" Cyborg said to Robin.

"Dude, none of this stuff is right. I mean – Ravens not supposed to be the damsel in distress – Starfire's the girlie one so she's probably more right for the damsel in distress part-" Beastboy got cut off by Cyborg whacking him over the head with a random magazine and saying,

"When will you ever learn to shut up grass stain?"

Beastboy immediately shut up at that.

"Guys, if I kiss Raven and she doesn't wake up…we have less then a day to find her true love!" Robin told his team stressfully.

"Friend Robin you must calm down-" Starfire was cut short when Robin interrupted her.

"Raven doesn't like me! Don't you get it! She would be into a guy who is-"

"Like you Robin. She loves you. It's so obvious. When BB and me went into her room once, we found her mirror, but also, a little note on her desk that BB didn't notice but I did. Wanna know what it had on it?" Cyborg asked an uptight Robin.

"What?" Robin asked calming down a bit.

"It was a picture of a heart, with the words 'Raven Grayson' in the middle. I later realised she was referring to you and her. I was very confused…but I know she loves you. Kiss her Robin. She will awake, and if she doesn't then Heartkiller is playing some gay joke. All you gotta do is kiss her." Cyborg said.

"Dude. You're joking right?" Beastboy asked confused.

"I ain't joking!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Then how come you never told me dude?"

"Oh God! Never mind BB! Robin… kiss Raven now before it's too late."

"Okay… I will try – again." Robin said.

He walked over to the bed where the sleeping teen was lying. He gazed upon her angelic face and brought his lips onto hers. As soon as his lips touched hers, Robin felt a wave of emotions flow through him. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Everyone held their breath as they watched what happened next. Raven's amethyst eyes fluttered open and she sat up a bit. Looking around her she saw the faces of her fellow team mates, smiling at her.

"Uh…what's going on? Where's Heartkiller? Raven asked in a puzzled manner.

"Welcome back friend Raven! We have missed you a lot!" Starfire cried in joy.

"Welcome back from where? What the hell is going on you lot?" Raven asked more confused than before.

"Sshh…I'll explain later…" Robin replied, and suddenly placed a kiss on her lips. Raven's eyes widened in shock, but soon returned the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. Robin wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Dudes! Cut it out! I'm about to puke over here!" Beastboy shouted to the two birds.

Cyborg placed a hand over Beastboy's mouth to shut him up. Then said,

"Awww, now ain't that sweet man?"

"I agree friend Cyborg! Robin and Raven will make a very good couple and I wish that in a few days, me and friend Speedy will both be in this position of the 'kissing'!" Starfire said a bit too happily.

Robin and Raven then broke the kiss to breath. Robin and Cyborg then cried out together,

"Study action movies!"

Raven, Starfire and Beastboy exchanged confused glances to one another when Starfire asked,

"Friends Cyborg and Robin, I believe that you are asking me to partake in the studying of action films right now, yes?"

"Yeah" Robin returned.

"Glorious! The last one to the main room is an 'egg of rotten'!"

"You mean a rotten egg Star?" Beastboy inquired.

"Yes. That is exactly what I meant!" Starfire replied and she, Beastboy and Cyborg took off at top speed in a race.

"So boy blunder, what happened then?" Raven asked her leader when the other were gone.

"Oh yeah. So, you know we were fighting Heartkiller, well he shot you…" Robin explained the whole story.

**Well, that's it!!! Review the last chapter and I will be ever so grateful…I shall make a new fic now! Bye for now… raerobgal : )**

**P.S. When my new fic is posted, please make sure you all read it! Thanks! ;)**


End file.
